The Unfortunate Life of Annabeth
by Icecreamsamwhich009
Summary: Annabeth's mom left her and her dad is insane. What happens when she meets a boy with sea green eyes who can see through her? What will their future be like? What will her dad think? One shot.


She always wondered why. Why him? Of all the millions of people in the world. Why this boy? This boy, whose name haunted her dreams, is the one person who can see through it. See through her facàde. Annabeth Chase was not just some dumb blonde who acted like she didn't care of what people thought. Nope, she was perfect. Well, you're probably wondering how. How did Annabeth meet this boy? Two words. Snow day. That's what started everything. Old Annabeth would spend her days off of school staring out the window, wondering. Wondering when her mother will return and fulfill her promise of saving her from her crazy, alcholholic father. No, he's not abusive, though sometimes Annabeth wished he was other than what is really wrong with him. Killer. That's what her dad was. A killer. You can say that Annabeth is his accomplice due to the fact that she's the one who got him the ignorant teenagers that are dumb enough to go home with a girl they barely know. Anyway, new and improved Annabeth refused to sit at home and wonder what she ever did wrong. What did Annabeth do to make her mother want to leave her? New Annbeth decided going to chill with her best friend, Thalia, was the best option. So, that's exactly where she went. Across the street to the two-story house with a beautiful garden. Annabeth rang the doorbell then waited. The door flung open and the person standing there was not Thalia nor her parents. No, it was a teenage boy. He had wind-blown black hair and sea green eyes that looked at her with curiousity.

"Hey." He said, his tone the tone you use when you see someone you have once been super close to but never see anymore. Annabeth gave him a small smile.

"Hi. Is Thalia here?" Her voice was the voice of someone extremely perky. He raised his eyebrows slightly and shook his head.

"She went to the store with everyone else." He said. Annabeth nodded slowly. He was pretty cute. Everytime he talked she could see the light in his eyes change and a huge dimple on his left cheek appeared when he smiled. His arms looked muscular from underneath the black underarmor shirt and his legs were legs that every athlete dreamed of. The boy cleared his throat and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Annabeth said. He moved out of the way and Annabeth walked past him slowly, hoping he wasnt some type of rapist. She heard him lock the door behind her then him and his perfectly sculpted body were walking in front of her.

"Are you Thalia's friend?" He asked, grabbing a Xbox remote and plopping on the couch. Annabeth took a deep breath. She wasn't Annabeth Chase right now, she was just Annabeth. She was fearless. Annabeth slid on the couch as close to him as she could get and crossed her legs towards him.

"Mmhmm." She said, making sure to pout her glossed lips. He nodded. Annabeth could hear his breathing quicken. How cute. "What about you?"

"Huh?" He was nervously punching buttons on his controller.

"You and Thalia. Are you friends?" Annabeth asked, stroking his smooth arm with her manicured nails.

"Yeah. I mean, no. We're sisters-brothers-" He groaned. "We're cousins."

"Really? You look nothing alike." Annabeth said, extending her legs across his thighs. She saw him swallow.

"Yeah." The boy cleared his throat and shifted. His hand went to rest on her thigh while the other mindlessly played whatever game he was busying himself with. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"What about me?" Annabeth asked, leaning her head aginst his shoulder. His fingers drummed on the inside of her thighs. Annabeth felt her stomach tighten.

"At first, you were shy and awkward and now-" He paused. "Now. you're acting a little slutty."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked, scooting away from him.

"No offense, I just want to know why. What are you hiding?" He asked, green eye bore into her stormy gray orbs. Annabeth stiffened.

"Nothing." Her voice was back to the pitch its at when she talks normally. Annabeth stood and quickly walked toward the front door, a tiny part of her praying that he will follow her. He did. Annabeth flung open the door and he stood in front of her, blocking her exit.

"You can tell me, it's not like we see each other." He said. Annabeth sighed. He did have a point.

"I don't even know your name." She insisted. He grinned.

"My name is Percy Jackson." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Percy. I'm Anna-Dad, no!" Annbeth screamed the last part. Percy had just enough time to look at her in confusion before her dad killed him. In just one swift move, Percy Jackson was dead. Her dad drove the sharpest knife they have in the kitchen through his perfect head and killed him.

Since then, her dad has had her in this room she didn't even know existed. He left Annabeth in there, feeding her the days he actually remembered she was alive. Annabeth Chase no longer exists, she had been forgotten. She wondered if Percy Jackson was forgotten. Did anyone else cry over his death as much as she did? Did he have a funeral? A funeral to remember him. Did anyone cry at his funeral? Did Thalia cry at his funeral? Did anyone make assumptions that Embry's death and Annabeth's disappearence are somehow linked? Did they think she killed him? Annabeth will never know. She's been stuck, even before she was locked in the dusty room. She's been stuck trying to be different, to forget her problems by being someone else. No, that would have never worked. Annabeth knows that now. It may have taken fifteen years of staring out a window that held the small amount of sunlight her pale skin recieved, but she learned. She learned that no matter what she did, she will always be the daughter of a killer. Annabeth pressed her forehead against the ice coated window. Poor Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Annabeth Jackson. Annabeth and Percy Jackson.


End file.
